A Party for the Beavers
by Frodo's sister
Summary: This story is about the Pervensie children giving the Beavers a surprise party in gratitude for what the Beavers have done for them. This story takes place after the Pervensie children have been crowned kings and queens of narnia. Not Slash. Constructive Critism instead of flames please. Warning: Possible Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia. CS Lewis Does.

A Party for the Beavers

The four kings and queens were sitting in the parlor sipping their teas and enjoying each others company. They were laughing and talking about different things.

"We should do something for the Beavers," said Peter. "They took us into their home and kept us safe. They fed us and helped us to escape from the wolves. If it weren't for them, we would be stone statues by now."

"True," said Edmund

A thought came to Lucy's head.

"I know! Why don't we give them a surprise party?"

"How are we going to go about it?" asked Susan.

"How about we start by deciding what to bring and who to bring to the party," said Edmund.

He was grateful to the beavers for saving the lives of his siblings, and was willing to help them plan the party.

"And where we are going to have the party?" added Lucy.

"Should we have a big party or a small party?" asked Peter.

"Let's have a small party of about 20 people," said Susan.

"Who should we invite?" asked Edmund.

"We should ask the badgers, they are good friends of the beavers," said Lucy

"I agree," said Edmund.

"We can also invite the squirrel family that you made friends with, Susan," said Peter.

"And the two bears," added Susan

"And Mr. Tumnus," said Lucy. "He's a good friend of mine.

"And the fox," said Edmund. "They are good friends of the Beavers too."

"We should also invite a few dryads too," said Peter.

"Let's invite few of the good dwarves," said Lucy.

"Where should we have the party?" asked Susan.

"How about outside, near the water," answered Edmund.

"What should we bring to the party?" ask Peter. "We should bring food to the party of course."

"I will cook the food," said Susan.

"I will help," said Lucy.

"You don't know how to cook, Lucy."

"I can learn."

"We should have entertainment," said Edmund. "We can have music at our party some of the narnians know how to play musical instruments."

"We can also play some games," said Lucy.

"We need to bring gifts as well," said Susan.

"This is what we are going to do," said Peter. "Susan, you and Lucy can cook the food, and invite the guests. Edmund and I can bring the entertainment and make up the games."

"Everybody should help invite the guests," said Edmund.

"I can help with the games," said Lucy.

"Everybody should bring gifts," said Peter

The Pervensie Children continued to plan the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia. CS Lewis does.

One week later Mr. and Mrs. Beaver and their friend the fox were walking in the woods toward the party area. The air was slightly cool with hardly any breezes and it was a little dark because the trees blocked the sun's light.

"There is a lovely area that I would like you to see," the fox said to his friends.

"Where is this place at? Are we very close to it?" asked Mrs. Beaver.

"What place is it?" asked Mr. Beaver.

"You will see. It is splendid place. You will enjoy the sight," said the fox.

"Do you go there often?" asked Mrs. Beaver.

"Sometimes."

"We are very close to it now."

They came to the edge of the woods. A few bushes were standing in front of them.

"This way," said the fox.

He walked between two of the bushes and the beavers followed him.

They came to a clearing and walked on the soft grass. They saw the sun shinning brightly in the light blue skies. The sun was showing its reflection in the clear water in the lake in the back of the clearing. They also saw a spectacular sight. There were a few tables with food on them. The one in the back had a large white cake that said, "Thank you Beavers," written in rose pink. On the far left, where the musicians were standing, was a stack of presents. The other narnians were standing too.

"Surprise!" everybody shouted.

The Beavers were speechless. They could hardly believe that a party was set up for them.

After a few seconds, Mrs. Beaver choked out, "this is fantastic! Thank you, thank you all!"

"It was the kings and queens idea," said one of the good dwarves.

The Beavers ran over to where the Pervensie children were and hugged them.

"Thank you children," said Mr. Beaver.

"You're welcome," said Peter. "Let the Party begin,"

The music started to play and several Narnians were dancing, including the dryads, and squirrels. They were stepping in rhythm of the beat and twirling each other around. The dryads were especially graceful dancers. They seemed to be floating in the air while they dance.

The beavers sat with the Pervensie children who were watching the narnians dance.

"I like how the dryads dance," said Susan. "They are so graceful."

"The squirrels, themselves, aren't doing too badly," said Edmund. "Look at how fast their feet move."

"I love how the badgers twirl around," said Lucy. "I can't get my top to spin that well."

"It looks like they are having a lot of fun," said Edmund.

"Indeed, they are," said Mrs. Beaver.

"Would you care for this dance, my lady?" asked Mr. Beaver.

"I would love too?" said Mrs. Beaver.

The Beavers joined the others on the dance floor. The kings and queens watched them swing each other around.

"Looks like the Beavers are good dancers," said Susan.

"And they are having fun too," said Lucy.

"Why don't we join in on the fun," said Peter.

The kings and queens joined the others on the dance floor. They were having fun moving their feet, swinging and twirling each other around. Susan was a particularly fast dancer. Her feet kept up to the fast tunes as well as the slow tunes of the music, and Lucy seemed to be floating in the air while she danced. She was almost as good as a ballet dancer. The others also joined in until every narnian who wasn't playing musical instruments were dancing.

After everybody has been dancing for a while, Peter said quietly to Edmund, "it's time for presents."

They walked over to where the girls were; between the musicians and the presents.

Susan motioned for the musicians to be quiet. "That's enough playing for now."

Everybody became still and wondered why the music stopped. The narnians were talking quietly to each other. They were wondering what was going on.

"Listen, everybody!" said Edmund. Everybody turned their attention to the kings and queens. "It is time to open up the presents."

"Bring the guests of honor here," said Susan.

The fox walked the Beavers to where the kings and queens were standing. He bowed to them and returned.

"Before we open up the presents, I would like to say a few words," said Peter. "As you all know, the reason we are having this party is to thank the Beavers for helping us. They have taken us in and sheltered us; they helped us escape from the wolves, and brought us safely to where Aslan and his people were. If it weren't for them, we would be at the witch's mercies, and the prophecy would not have come true."

"Hoorah!" Everybody cheered.

"We have only done what any good narnian would have done, but my wife and I would like to thank all of you for this wonderful party," said Mr. Beaver.

"It is now time to open up the presents," said Edmund.

"Lucy, give them the presents," Peter said quietly to her.

Lucy picked up the first present.

"This is from Susan."

The Beavers tore the wrappings open and took out two home made shirts.

"Thank you said Susan," Mrs. Beaver said while she and Mr. Beaver admired the shirts.

The next gift they opened was a tea set made out of china. The tea set contained one tea pot, one milk cup, one sugar cup, and 5 tea cups with saucers. The tea set was pool blue in color.

"Thank you Lucy," Mrs. Beaver said.

The next present they opened was a soft brown rug.

"Thank you Edmund," said Mr. Beaver. "This is my favorite color,"

The Beavers opened the last gifts from the kings and queens. They tore the wrapping paper and brought out their presents. Mr. Beaver received a beautiful hand crafted sword, and Mrs. Beaver received an arrow and bows. They were ivory in color (not made out of ivory).

"Thank you Peter," they said.

They opened up the other gifts and admired all of them.

After they had finished opening their gifts, Lucy said "Let's play some games."

"What game should we play first?" asked Peter.

"How about a 3 legged race?" said Edmund.

"Ok, we are going to start playing some games. The first game we are going to play is the 3 legged race," said Peter.

"You can score this game," he said quietly to one of the bears.

Several narnians were standing at the starting line. The kings were holding on to each other and so were the queens, and the beavers were also holding on to each other.

"Make sure you don't loose your balance," said Mr. Beaver.

"I won't," said Mrs. Beaver. "You make sure you don't lose yours,"

"We're going to win this game," said Edmund.

"No you are not," said Lucy. "We are going to beat you out."

"You can't beat us out," said Peter. "Boys are faster than girls, and we are steadier."

"Who says?" Susan asked.

"On your mark! Get set! Go!"

Everybody took off. The dwarves were already in the lead. The boys went past the girls.

"Told you so!" shouted Edmund.

"The race isn't over yet," said Susan who was holding on to Lucy for balance.

The boys tripped each other and fell to the ground.

"Ha, ha," the girls laughed while they went past them.

A few other narnians also tripped and fell. The beavers were near last place, but they were catching up to some of the others and passed them by. Soon Susan and Lucy tripped themselves.

"Ha, ha," the boys said while they passed by them again.

The girls picked themselves off the ground and tried to catch up to their brothers until they were even with them.

Two of the squirrels ran in front of everybody hardly tripping until they passed through the finished line.

"The winners!" The bear shouted while he held up the paws of the two squirrels.

"We'll beat you next time," said Edmund.

"Oh no you won't," said Lucy.

"Let's cut the cake," said Susan.

Everybody sat down on different tables and ate cake and other desserts. The kings and queens, the beavers, the badgers, and Mr. Tumnus were sitting on one table together.

Mr. Beaver plunged his knife into the sponge like cake and brought it to his mouth. The vanilla frosting tasted sweet, and the chocolate cake tasted like a semi sweet rich dark chocolate. It was heavenly.

"This is a good party," said Mr. Tumnus while took a cup of tea in his hands. He took a sip of tea which tasted like raspberries.

"I agree," said Mrs. Beaver. "It is so close to lake. Mr. Beaver and I love to go swimming."

"We do too," said Susan. "We go swimming at home all the time."

"In the Spare Oom?" asked Mr. Tumnus.

"Yes," said Susan.

"We are glad that you bought us a little row boat, Mr. Tumnus," said Mr. Beaver.

"I thought you would enjoy taking a ride down the river with it," said Mr. Tumnus.

"We would," said Mrs. Beaver.

"Mr. Tumnus is always thoughtful," said Lucy.

"And so are you," Mrs. Beaver said to Lucy while she put her arm around her.

They continued to eat, and drink, and enjoy each others company.

Later on the Beavers were sitting in their comfortable chairs in their home. The window showed the blackness outside.

"This was a nice party," said Mrs. Beaver.

"It was nice of the children to do this for us," said Mr. Beaver. "I bet Aslan would be pleased.

"I'm sure he is," said Mrs. Beaver.

Aslan, who was invisible, was smiling at the children. He was very pleased with them for showing kindness to the beavers.

The End


End file.
